Olivier Lenheim/Story
Trails in the Sky Throughout the game, Olivier supports the party's goals, acting as though his main personal goal is to have fun throughout the party's adventures. Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde Olivier is first seen at the Haken Gate inn. He introduces himself to the party as a traveling bard who had just come from Erebonia. During a confrontation between the party and General Morgan, who was angry at the party for being bracers and trying to hide it, Olivier deescalates the situation by playing the lute and singing, causing General Morgan to back down. In return, the party escorts him to the City of Bose. When they make it to the city, Olivier leaves the party. While in Bose, Olivier manages to get a job at the Anterose Restaurant as a pianist. However, he finds a very rare and expensive wine hidden in the storage of the restaurant. He drinks the wine, and is caught and sent to jail in Haken Gate for his theft. While there, he meets up again with the bracers, who were thrown into the jail cell next to his. In the morning, Mayor Maybelle frees all four of them from jail, including Olivier, revealing she was the owner of the restaurant that Olivier had stolen the wine from. Olivier and the bracers investigate recent robberies, and eventually follow a lead to Valleria Lakeshore. While the party waited for their suspects to show, Schera and Olivier begin drinking. Schera wanted Olivier to drink so much that he couldn't join the bracers on the next part of their mission, because Schera did not want to involve an unaffiliated civilian. The bracers leave Olivier seemingly passed out in their rooms. However, Olivier pours a bucket of cold water over his head after they leave so he can rejoin the group. Olivier catches up with the bracers while they hide near the Sky Bandits' airship. The bracers are planning on cutting Kyle and Josette off from the airship. However, Olivier suggests that they sneak onto the bandits' airship instead, so they can find the bandits' secret base. The group follows Olivier's plan and sneaks aboard the bandit airship. They clear out the hideout and confront the Capua Family, who are finally captured by the Royal Army. After the Sky Bandit incident ends, Schera and Olivier decide to go to Rolent. Olivier claims he wants to go there to drink to his heart's content. On the airship back to Rolent, Olivier is seen standing alone on the airship's deck, apparently talking to someone through a device about the Sky Bandit incident and the bracers he met up with. He cautions the listener to not let the chancellor know what they're looking into. Schera overhears part of the conversation, and confronts Olivier about her suspicions of his being an Erebonian operative. She tells him she doesn't believe that he accidentally drank the wine that conveniently put him into jail and into position to meet up with the bracers again. He doesn't deny her accusations of his being an Erebonian operative, but he assures her that he's not there to steal secrets or sabotage Liberl, only to meet with Cassius Bright. Olivier doesn't show up again until the final chapter of the game. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City Oliver is first seen talking with Mueller in Grancel in the Erebonian Embassy about not being able to find Cassius Bright. He is later found by Estelle and the party in a restaurant in Grancel performing music, until Estelle kicks him out. Later, the party, including Zane, go to the same restaurant, where they find Olivier drinking. Zane recognizes Olivier as a marksman, and invites him to join them in fighting in the Martial Arts Competition. Olivier gladly accepts the invitation. In between tournament rounds, Olivier and Zane spend time together in the bar drinking. After several days, the party wins the tournament, and is invited to a royal banquet inside Grancel's castle. However, Mueller finds Olivier outside of the tournament building and takes him away from the dinner and back to the Erebonian Embassy, with the excuse that he didn't want Olivier to cause an international accident. Later in the chapter, the bracers attack Erbe Royal Villa to rescue Princess Klaudia. When Estelle and Joshua are stopped by one of the Intelligence Division members holding General Morgan's nephew hostage, Olivier and Schera show up in time to save the hostage. From there, a plan is made to assault Grancel's Castle and save the queen. Olivier, Joshua, and Zane go through the sewers so they can open the gate to let the others enter the castle. After the exploration of the Cave of Aureole and the final fight, if Olivier is in the party, Cassius will acknowledge him and seem to recognize him, agreeing with Olivier that they need to talk. Afterwards, the festival to celebrate Queen Alicia's birthday begins. During this time, Olivier can be found drinking at the castle's bar. Estelle and Joshua can bring Olivier to the Grancel's Bracer Guild for Mueller to pick up at Mueller's request. Before Estelle goes up to the balcony to see Joshua at night, Olivier can tell her the song Joshua is playing on his harmonica is called "The Whereabouts of Light," an Erebonian folk song loved by rural Erebonians. Trails in the Sky SC Chapter I: Sneaking Shadows Olivier shows up early in the game in Ruan. During a conflict between the opposing mayoral candidate supporters, Olivier rows his boat to the bridge where the fight is happening, while singing and playing his lute. He leaves those present dumbfounded, effectively breaking up the fight. From there, he joins Estelle's party to help her investigate Ouroboros. At the end of the chapter, Estelle and her party confront the member of Ouroboros behind the ghost sightings in the area, Bleublanc. Olivier and he argue about what makes true beauty, with Olivier arguing that true beauty is found in love, and Bleublanc claiming it is found in pride, and that beauty is beyond love. Bleublanc acknowledges Olivier as a true rival in the ways of love. Chapter IV: The Mist Demon's Target At the beginning of Chapter IV, Olivier and Mueller have a conversation via portable phone aboard an airship. Mueller tells Olivier about his fight with Joshua at the Sky Bandit base, and confirms that Olivier's guess that Joshua was from Hamel was correct. Estelle overhears the end of this conversation, and is not swayed by Olivier's attempts to convince her that he was only talking to himself. Estelle comments that there are a lot of suspicious things about Olivier, and asks who he really is. He dodges answering by reassuring her that the theft of the Bobcat by Joshua and the bandits, which had been bothering her, is actually convenient for both Erebonia and Liberl, as it allows them both to move on from the incident. Estelle ends the conversation by telling Olivier that, despite all the things he keeps to himself, she believes she can trust him. Olivier is visibly touched, and promises he will not betray her trust. Chapter V: That Which One Must Protect If Olivier is brought to fight the boss at the end of Chapter IV, Estelle can speak to him about the dream he had under Luciola's influence. When Estelle asks, he initially claims that he dreamed he was surrounded by beautiful women, and wishes Estelle hadn't woken him up. Estelle threatens to hit him with her stick, but thinks to herself that Olivier's eyes looked sad for a moment when she asked him. He tells her not to worry, that he dreamed of his childhood, and Mueller showed up in it. Chapter VII: Tetracyclic Towers At the beginning of Chapter VII, Olivier leaves Estelle's party to return to Erebonia. During the farewells, Estelle asks why Olivier can't ever be serious, and Olivier responds that she should know he is always serious, before telling the party to be careful and that that he will be praying for their success. After the airship takes off, Olivier muses that his break is over, and meets Mueller. He confirms with Mueller that everything has gone according to plan. Mueller tells Olivier he can already picture their shocked faces, and Olivier says that was a big part of the plan. Olivier thinks to himself that the next time he meets Estelle's group, it will be as foes. Chapter VIII: Land of Chaos The next time Estelle and her party see Olivier, it is as Prince Olivert Reise Arnor, in the company of Mueller and General Zechs Vander, with a division of steam-powered Erebonian tanks demanding admittance into Liberl. They are purportedly there to investigate the shutdown of orbments in southern Erebonia, as well as the city floating in the sky. The entire party is shocked and confused to see their former party member as an Erebonian prince, seemingly supporting an Erebonian invasion of Liberl. Olivier plays the role of concerned yet haughty prince, pretending he has no acquaintance with anyone in the party, and asks Princess Klaudia if she can provide any evidence that the city in the sky and shutdown of orbments is not an attack by Liberl against Erebonia. Estelle angrily declares herself a neutral arbitrator as a bracer, and swears on the bracer emblem that Liberl is not attacking Erebonia. Olivert thinks to himself that she's doing no less than what he expected. While Olivert accepts that this incident isn't an aggression by Liberl, he presses that Erebonia cannot idly sit by, and insists they need proof that Liberl is capable of handling this crisis without Erebonia's help. Klaudia tells Olivert that Liberl will be taking action to solve this crisis, and asks him for time to do so. Olivert swears on his name as an Imperial prince that, if Liberl gives evidence that shows they can deal with these problems, the Erebonian tanks will withdraw for the time being. At that moment, Cassius Bright's voice comes over the loudspeaker of the Arseille, saying that he heard Olivert's promise loud and clear. He declares that the Arseille's ability to remain flying is their proof that Liberl will be able to handle the threat of the flying city. He then acknowledges Prince Olivert, saying that they had never had a formal audience together, although he seems somehow familiar despite that. Olivert agrees, and they both laugh. Olivert gives the order for all Erebonian troops to withdraw, and asks to join the party on their trip to solve this problem, to serve as a witness for the citizens of Erebonia. Klaudia willingly agrees to let him join them on the Arseille. After this, General Zechs demands to know why Olivert has acted in public for the first time, just to engage in this charade. He asks why Mueller did not stop Olivert, and Mueller says that Olivert wouldn't have listened, but also that he himself could not ignore the atrocity of the massacre of Hamel. Zechs is surprised by this mention, and Olivert comments that he knew Zechs had to know the truth about Hamel as a key member of the military when the decision was made. Olivert says that, although he disagrees, he understands the reasoning for why the truth about the Hamel massacre was forbidden, because it allowed those who remained in power to do so unblemished. He declares that he will not let that same trick be pulled again here, and challenges Zechs to admit that he recognized how overly convenient the situation with the steam tanks was, and how likely it was that the chancellor, Giliath Osbourne, was behind it all. Olivert says that Ouroboros has its "fangs" in the chancellor, and, when Zechs is taken aback, Olivert calls the chancellor a monster, and says this is his declaration of war on him. Zechs asks if Olivert realizes what he's saying. Olivert responds by acknowledging how influential and powerful the chancellor is through his political power and control of the majority of the imperial army, and the absolute trust of Olivert's father, Emperor Eugent III. Olivert says he must take action against the chancellor because the way he acts is not beautiful, and his trip throughout Liberl made him realize that a country is at its best when its people are proud of it and themselves. Olivert wants the Erebonian people to be proud for more than conquests. Zechs says that Olivert has grown up well, and Olivert mentions it has been seven years since Zechs taught him what he knew, and he's learned how to apply what he was taught. Zechs agrees to pull his division back, but warns Olivert that the chancellor is already mustering further divisions of the army that will be ready to march in three days. After the imperial soldiers withdraw, Olivert laments that no one trusts him, and Mueller tells him that even he was surprised by what Olivert just did. Olivert points out that he couldn't have done it if Mueller hadn't moved the pieces into place for him, and that they did it together. Estelle and the party greet Olivert, and Estelle expresses frustration that Olivert didn't tell them anything beforehand. Olivert tells her that she played her part perfectly, and that he needed to deceive his friends in order to deceive his enemies. He tells them that he and Cassius had come up with this plan together. Finale: Trails in the Sky Aboard the Arseille, Olivert changes back to the clothes he wore as Olivier. When Estelle comments on this, calling him Prince Olivert, he tells them that, after they succeed in their quest, he will return to his responsibilities as a prince of Erebonia. However, in the meanwhile, he will act and dress how he wants. To Estelle and the party, he will always be Olivier. After the fight with Loewe, if Olivier is in the party without Mueller, Loewe will address him, and question why he does not have his Vander escort with him. Olivier calls him Loewe his kinsman, and explains that it's a matter of priorities, as they need the Arseille, and so Mueller is indirectly protecting him by remaining behind the Arseille and protecting it. Loewe says he has uncommon wisdom and courage for nobility, and his talents are wasted on royalty. Olivier agrees. If both Olivier and Mueller are in the party after the fight with Loewe, Loewe addresses them both, commenting on their investigation into the events of Hamel. He is surprised they care, as Olivier is a prince, and it would be easier if they had ignored what happened and not made a fuss about it. Olivier says that his motivations are similar to Loewe's, as he refuses to accept a false peace without challenge. While he didn't wish to shatter the world's delusions like Loewe, he did want to shed light on things that need it most. Loewe warns them that their most dangerous enemies won't always be obvious. Trails in the Sky the 3rd (EVO) Ao no Kiseki (EVO) Trails of Cold Steel In the two years since the Liberlian incident, Prince Olivert takes a much more prominent and public role in Erebonia. Although no one really knew who Olivert was before the Liberlian incident, two years ago he had returned to Erebonia with much fanfare aboard the Arseille, and has since put various plans into action. Chapter IV: A Midsummer's Revels Prince Olivert first appears at the beginning of Chapter IV talking to his half brother, Crown Prince Cedric, in the Valflame Palace in Heimdallr. Olivert explains the upcoming West Zemuria Trade Conference to Cedric, and tells him who the various representatives attending will be. Olivert and the chancellor will represent Erebonia. Cedric expresses admiration for Olivert, and admits his doubts about his own ability to succeed as heir to the throne. Olivert reassures him, and encourages Cedric to relax more and be himself. Cedric tells Olivert he wishes he could be more like Olivert. He then admits that he admires the chancellor's policy-making ability. Olivert acknowledges the chancellor's skill, but before he can say more, Princess Alfin enters and changes the subject from politics to parties. The scene ends with Alfin telling Olivert she has a proposal for him. Later in the chapter, at St. Astraia, where Class VII had gathered to meet with Princess Alfin and Elise Schwarzer, Alfin reveals that she had actually asked Class VII to meet her there so they could meet Olivert. Olivert enters playing his lute, to the surprise of all of Class VII. He reveals that he is the chairman of the Thors Academy Board. During the following conversation with Class VII, he reveals that the creation of the class was his idea, one of many plans that he began putting into action since returning from his trip to Liberl two years before. He wanted to bring change to Thors through Class VII, and said that while part of the reason for its creation was so its members could see both sides of the various conflicts within Erebonia, he also wanted to provide them with a hands-on education that would help them learn how to deal with those challenges. Olivert tells them that he and the various supporters of Class VII believe Class VII can be a light to push back the darkness of Erebonia. However, he also reassures them that they shouldn't feel pressured, because they're students first and foremost, and they should enjoy being students to the fullest. Chapter VI: Progressive Chaos While Class VII is on their field study at Garrelia Fortress, Prince Olivert attends the West Zemuria Trade Conference with the chancellor. He is unable to intervene much between the chancellor and the president of the Calvard Republic, and the conference is interrupted by terrorists. A couple weeks after this incident, the Thors Board of Directors, with Olivert in attendance, met on Thors' campus to discuss the current state of the academy, as well as decide the future of Class VII's field studies. Carl Regnitz brings up the lower test scores of the upper classes, and Olivert mentions the tradition of allowing noble students to leave during August to visit their families' lands. He suggests that this might be a tradition Thors should move past in modern times, but Rufus Albarea disagrees, arguing that tradition is important and should be maintained. Irina Reinford directs the board's attention to the future of Class VII, expressing concern over continuing Class VII's field studies in the midst of the political turmoil in Erebonia. The board suggests canceling this month's field study. Olivert breaks in with a quote from Emperor Dreichels: "Arise, O youth, and become the foundation of the world." He praises Class VII's actions at Garrelia Fortress, saying they were representative of the spirit of Dreichels' quote. He argues that Class VII's experiences on their field studies will make them more capable of handling the adversity Erebonia is facing. Following this speech, the board votes unanimously to continue with that month's field study. Olivert, accompanied by Mueller, talks to Class VII after the meeting. He tells them some of what went on at the trade conference, and mentions Crossbell's declaration of independence. He expresses an interest in seeing Millium's Airgetlam, and she eagerly agrees to bring him out, but Class VII stops Millium, and Mueller chastises Olivert for asking. Trails of Cold Steel II Trails of Cold Steel III Category:Character Storylines